


Your Turn

by Caera1996



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, PWP, kink meme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 07:30:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3720352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caera1996/pseuds/Caera1996
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the following prompt from the Bottom!McCoy Kink Meme: "Kirk/Bones, rimming with Bones being worried that Jim will think him perverted for wanting it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Turn

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this way back in 2012 and realized it wasn't here.

Laying on his back, Jim stretched languidly, luxuriating in the comfortable pull on his muscles. He rubbed a hand over his head and then turned to look at his bedmate. Bones was sitting up, idly scrolling through whatever he was reading on his PADD.  
  
“Hey Bones,” Jim said, voice still a little hoarse from sleep. “Morning.”  
  
Leonard looked down at him, a smile on his face. “Mornin’ Darlin’. Sleep well?”  
  
Jim smiled, thinking about everything they’d done last night and  _why_  he’d slept in this morning. “Oh, yeah. You wore me out. How come you’re up so early?”  
  
Leonard smirked. “I’ve only been up for a couple of minutes.”  
  
“So I wore you out too,” Jim said, sounding smug. He chuckled as Bones shrugged, a small smile on his face. Jim watched Leonard for a few moments, loving how relaxed and unconcerned he looked right now, and so grateful they had another two days of peace and quiet before they had to get back to the real world. “So,” Jim said. “Last night was fun.”  
  
Bones put his PADD down and gave Jim his full attention, sliding back down in bed as Jim turned to meet him. They kissed, holding each other and chuckling as they wrestled for a position. Jim used his weight and skill to force Bones to roll on his back as he positioned himself on top of him, most of his weight on his knees at either side of Bones’ legs.  
  
Leonard gazed up into Jim’s eyes, and carded his fingers through his hair, smiling at the bed-head cowlicks. He cupped the back of Jim’s neck, pulling him down for another kiss, encouraging him to settle his body on him. Sliding his hands under Bones’ shoulders, Jim held him tenderly. He loved the feel of Bones’ body against his, the strength and firmness and heat…the feel of Bones’ arms around him. There was nothing more perfect than this, and all the things they did together, all the ways they connected.  
  
He kissed Bones again, slid his lips down the side of Bones’ jaw, kissed his neck and then moved his lips up to his ear. “Your turn, Bones. Tell me…what do you want?”  
  
Bones felt a rush of heat at the question…mostly arousal, some embarrassment. Last night Jim had confided in him something he’d always wanted to do, but never shared. Contrary to what Jim had encouraged people to believe, he wasn’t actually as experienced as the rumors made him out to be. At least not with men. And since they’d realized that what they had went beyond camaraderie, and was more than just a close, dependent friendship, they’d been discovering what they could do together. And last night, Leonard had happily obliged. And now, Jim was asking him what he wanted to do.  
  
But he hesitated, unsure of how it would be received, and feeling a little too unsure of himself to admit it. But, as usual, he couldn’t hide what he was feeling from Jim.  
  
“C’mon Bones,” Jim said, eyes traveling over his face as he flushed. “I want to know. Tell me.”  
  
Leonard looked away, caught between wanting to tell Jim what he wanted to try and the embarrassment he felt at admitting to wanting something that could be a huge potential “no” to another person.  
  
“Don’t worry about it Jim,” Leonard said uncomfortably. “Let’s...”  
  
“Don’t you trust me Bones?” Jim asked, trying to keep his voice light, and not entirely succeeding.  
  
Leonard’s eyes softened at that, and he reached up to draw Jim down to him again. “Of course I trust you,” he said. “I just…I don’t know. I don’t know what you’ll think.”  
  
Jim smiled, pressing another kiss to his lips. “I can’t imagine anything I wouldn‘t want to do with you. Or to you,” he added with a wicked grin. “Tell me.”  
  
Leonard couldn’t help but smile at his playfully suggestive tone. And taking a breath, decided to take the chance and take Jim at his word.  
  
“All right, Jim. But just because I’m telling you doesn’t mean I expect it, or that you have to do it, okay?”  
  
And Jim, getting for the first time how worried Bones was about his reaction, kissed him again and settled to the side of him. “You can tell me anything Bones. I mean it.”  
  
Still on his back, he tucked one hand under the pillow under his head, and kept his gaze on the ceiling. He felt himself flushing as he tried to get up the nerve to say it. It shouldn’t be this hard. He  _did_   trust Jim. But…he’d trusted his previous partner too, and the reaction he got then had made him feel like he should’ve been ashamed to even think it. And then he was.  
  
“Bones,” Jim said, when the silence stretched out. “There is nothing you could ask for that would make me think anything negative about you.”  
  
And Leonard took the chance, and turned to look Jim in the eye. “Have you heard of rimming?”  
  
A slow smile spread across Jim’s face, heat and passion in his blue eyes. “Oh, god, Bones…just the thought is so hot. Do you want to do it, or have it done to you?”  
  
“You’re…okay with it?” Leonard asked.  
  
“Bones… _so_  okay with it!” Jim said enthusiastically. After seeing him struggle with just telling him, Jim wanted to make sure Bones got that he was totally on board. And he was. Jim pushed himself up and settled over Bones, his knees on either side of Bones’ hips. Jim let the sheet pool around his waist as he slid his hands up the firm torso. He leaned down, their lips just barely touching. “So…tell me, Bones,” he said, his voice low and seductive. “I'd love to use my tongue on you...teasing you until you can’t take it. Have you ever felt that before? Hot and wet, pushing into you or driving you crazy with gentle touches all around?”  
  
Leonard’s breath was coming faster against Jim’s lips, and he kissed him before letting him answer, moving his lower body against Bones, feeling the effect his words had on him as Bones’ hands moved over his back, stroking, squeezing.  
  
“N-no...no one's ever done it to me,” Leonard said shakily, when Jim pulled back enough to let him breathe.  
  
“Mmm,” Jim murmured against Bones’ skin as his lips brushed down over Bones’ neck, stopping to tongue and suck at a particularly sensitive area. “Want me to?”  
  
“Yes, god, yes Jim…want you to feel you touching me like that.”  
  
“Excellent,” Jim said. He brought his mouth to Bones’ ear and whispered, “Roll over.”  
  
Jim pushed himself up, getting off Bones so he could follow his direction. So turned on already, he drew a pillow to him and pushed his face against it as he resisted the urge to rub against the mattress.  
  
“Get on your knees,” Jim said from behind him. “And spread your legs.”  
  
Flushing, shaking a little…with nerves, with arousal…Leonard did what he was told. In this position, feeling as exposed and on display as he was, unable to see Jim, he almost lost his nerve. But then Jim was there, his hands on Leonard’s thighs, squeezing the thick muscles, urging the tension out of him.  
  
“Relax, Bones,” he said. “You look so good like this. So perfect, spread open for me. I love that I’m the only one who gets to see you like this and do this to you. I want to make you feel so good…spread your legs a little more for me.” He tapped Bones’ knees gently, indicating that he should move them apart more. Leonard did, breathing hard already as he clenched the pillow. “Perfect, Bones. Perfect. Stay just like this…don’t move. Okay?”  
  
“ ‘Kay,” Leonard said. He closed his eyes as Jim massaged his ass, and consciously tried to relax…his stomach, his thighs, and his glutes…as he felt Jim spread him open. A wash of heat flooded over him as he waited breathlessly for that first touch, imagining what he looked like, spread open like that, and then…  
  
 _“Oh!”_  Bones gasped, tensing uncontrollably at the first, gentle touch of Jim’s tongue over that sensitive, nerve-packed fleshed. Jim chuckled and shifted his grip to hold Bones’ hips while spreading his cheeks with his thumbs.  
  
“What did I say?” Jim asked him playfully. He didn’t wait for an answer, but did it again, again feeling Bones jerk at the touch. But this time he didn’t pull away. Jim flicked his tongue over him quickly. Gentle, fast licks that Jim knew must tickle almost unbearably, going by the way Bones was twitching with every touch.  
  
Leonard struggled to do as Jim said and stay relaxed and still, but the feel of Jim’s tongue on him was rapidly changing from tickling to excruciatingly good, and almost more than he could take surprisingly fast. He gasped until he held his breath, pushing his face into the pillow, then turned his head to breathe again. Jim was making the most obscene noises, slurping and sucking, holding Leonard firmly as the urge to move made him try to thrust his hips, his cock feeling heavy and sensitive as the head just barely brushed the sheets beneath him.  
  
Jim listened to Bones’ gasps and groans, felt him shudder and felt his legs tense with the urge to bring his knees together. He chuckled against Bones’ flesh, holding him firmly, his strong wrists stopping him from being able to rub himself off on the bed.  
  
“Oh…god! Jim…” Bones groaned, raising his head from the pillow to breathe. Jim stiffened his tongue and pushed it into the tight ring, pulled out, licked down his taint and back up, focusing again on his hole. Bones’ feet flexed and he let go of the pillow to wrap his hands around the bed’s metal headboard frame, his arms straining as he pulled. “Oh,  _goditfeelssogood_ , Oh, god, Ohhh….” He arched his back, instinctively tried to move his hips…to rub against something, to pull away from the incredible stimulation…he couldn’t even think of which. “Jim…Jim…please…”  
  
A little breathless himself, Jim pulled back and Bones’ body relaxed slightly, his tense and shaking muscles releasing. “Please what, Bones?” Jim reached under him, palming his hard length and making him jerk as his fingers slipped over the soft, sensitive flesh of the head and feeling the wetness of precum there. “Can you come like this?”  
  
“I…I don’t know,” he gasped. The feel of Jim’s fingers playing lightly over the head of his dick made his balls pull tightly against his body. “Oh god, Jim…uhh…that feels so good…oh, god, I can’t take it…” It felt so overwhelming he could hardly breathe. All he could do was squeeze his eyes closed and hold on to the bedframe as his body shook. “Jim, I need to move.”  
  
“Uh-uh,” Jim said. “Don’t move.” He went back to sensuously licking over and around Bones’ asshole while he continued to gently tease his cockhead. Not allowed to move, not given the relief of having anything to thrust against, all Leonard could do was arch, press his face into the pillow, now wet with his saliva and sweat, and clench as much as he could given how spread his knees were. Jim listened to his groans and cries and did everything he could to drive him crazy, determined to get him to come like this, with just Jim’s tongue in his ass and fingering his precum-slicked cockhead.  
  
His world shrinking to just what he was feeling, Leonard barely registered his desperate gasps and groans. He was babbling…begging and cursing and practically sobbing with how close he was to coming. He could feel it…the intense pressure, the torturous sensitivity, the almost painful throbbing…his legs came up off the bed, toes curling as Jim relentlessly pushed him harder and harder, tongue working continuously as his fingers jerked him off, only touching the head.  
  
“J-Jim…coming…I’m coming… _Oh, god_ , oh, please, please…”  
  
Jim pulled back, switching to those light touches again, breathing hard with his own arousal as he licked and flicked his tongue over Bones. He resisted the instinct to close his hand over Bones’ rock-hard cock, forcing him to come with just the short strokes over the head, listening to Bones’ shouts as he got closer and closer until…  
  
Bucking uncontrollably, his voice and breath frozen by the intensity of his orgasm, Bones came so hard his whole body convulsed with each pulse of hot cum that spurt out of him. Arching his back, unable to stop his hips from thrusting, his legs and arms shook as he was finally able to take a breath, only to lose it again to staccato cries as Jim pushed him through every second of the overwhelming release until only his gasping breaths could be heard as his muscles trembled.  
  
Feeling Bones’ body sag with exhaustion, Jim pulled back, withdrew his cum-covered hand and allowed Bones to collapse down on the bed. He sat up and wiped his face and hand with a couple of tissues, then stretched himself over Bones, pressing his front to the strong back. Jim smiled as he felt that he was still shaking, his breath still coming fast and hard.  
  
“Shh,” Jim murmured, gently kissing his cheek as he pushed Bones’ sweaty hair off his forehead. “I got you, Bones. Just relax.”  
  
“Mmm,” Leonard murmured, completely unable to move or respond in any other way. His heart still pounding in his chest, he felt floaty and disconnected, until he felt Jim’s solid warmth lay down next to him, one of his arms curling over his back, a leg thrown over one of his.  
  
Then, feeling that, Leonard felt perfect.


End file.
